Playing with matches
by Killian
Summary: There's Camryn who feels like playing matchmaker with Seto Kaiba and Joey, though they both deni any feelings for each other.
1. Accusation

Here's some background information: Camryn AKA Cami (a really spontaneous redhead) moved and a couple of months ago and goes to school with the gang. Her best friend who she usually is hanging out with is Joey.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I had to laugh.  
  
Joey was standing there watching kaiba stalk off after another fight with him. Though this time he was staring at kaiba not madly but more, I don't know, just differently. Then again he always did that... and it was then I realized that Joey liked Kaiba. Now you see why I had to laugh. It was kind of Ironic really, and what's even weirder is that I don't think even Joey has realized it yet - I know none of his other friends have.  
  
"How long have you liked him?"  
  
Joey broke from his trance and turned to me confused. "Like who?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Don't bother acting" I said. He was acting I'm sure of it or at least I hoped so - I didn't think he was that clueless.  
  
"I'm not acting! What the hell are you talking about?" "People usually stare at people they like, right?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly. "Yeah."  
  
I looked over to Kaiba who was off in the distance. Joey looked at who I was looking act.  
  
"No way, no freaking way do I like Kiaba - you are mad. I also happen to be straight." He glared at me.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being gay." I told him. "Anyway I think you'd make a cute couple." I walked off leaving him stunned. 


	2. Confession

The day after I accused Joey of liking Kaiba, he avoided me. Either I was right or he realized I was. It wasn't till lunch that he had to face me; the gang always ate lunch together.  
  
I don't really see what the big deal is. When a girl likes someone it's usually all over school in half an hour. But I guess it's different when the person you like it the president of Kaiba Corp, one of the top duelists and, supposedly hates your guts. I see he point... though the key word is supposedly.  
  
Every time I opened my mouth to say something Joey looked pleadingly at me. He probably doesn't want me to spill his secret, either that or he wanted the piece of chocolate cake I was about to eat.  
  
Towards the end of lunch, Joey caught up with me at my locker.  
  
"Meet me at the park after school, Kay?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
I was at the park waiting for Joey.  
  
"Soooo," I said as he approached. We started walking.  
  
"Have you finally come to your senses and realized you like him?" I said. Sorry - I just couldn't resist.  
  
"I told you I don't like Kai-" Suddenly a deep voice interrupted our conversation.  
  
"So if it isn't the mutt and his girlfriend." Speak of the devil - Kaiba!  
  
Normally I would retaliate to some comment like that but since this happened to be the crush of my best friend I let it go. Anyway I wanted to see how Joey reacted.  
  
No matter what Kiaba said it always made Joey mad, it could have been a compliment for all it mattered. After Joey replyed with his usual comebacks and Kiaba said his usual 'goodbye puppy' Joey turned back to me.  
  
He looked really strange, but what was even stranger was what he next said.  
  
"I like Seto kaiba." 


	3. The bet

I was speechless, of course this was nothing compared to Joey. He was kind of green and looked ready to faint.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
  
Even though I was the one who originally thought of the idea, I still wasn't completely sure I was serious. And coming from Joey it was weird; even if it was true usually he wouldn't admit it because he's too darn stubborn.  
  
Right now he was sitting under a tree, running his hand through his hair repeatedly. He tried to say something but couldn't. I think he was more shocked than me.  
  
"I like Kaiba. How can that be? I'm supposed to hate him, he's such a bastard yet." he said in a rush. He groaned.  
  
"Well, you know what they say," I said cheerfully.  
  
"There's a thin line between love and hate." He stared at me wordlessly.  
  
I got up and helped him to his feet. "At least now you know who you can ask to the school dance." I smirked. He groaned again and playfully punched me.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
Yugi, Joey, Duke, and I all had study hall together. A point of interest is that so did Seto Kaiba.  
  
We were sitting at a table in the back of the library. Yugi and Duke were reading some magazines - most likely the contents were something I would not approve of, I was reading up on my favorite American show the Gilmore girls, and Joey was just sitting around being bored.  
  
Though I do have reason to believe that he was sneaking glimpses of the one and only Seto Kaiba who was walking along the book shelves.  
  
It wasn't long until Duke brought up the school Christmas dance - sorry I mean Winter Dance. They changed so the non-Christmas people wouldn't be offended.  
  
"Soooo, Joey who are you taking to the dance?" Duke asked.  
  
Joey jumped and came out of his trance and after realizing what Duke had said he turned bright red - most likely because of what I said the other day.  
  
"I dunno." He said though I'm sure he fully knew who he wanted to take to the Dance - the same person his eyes lingered on.  
  
"Are you sure, you seemed to be staring at someone during class today." Yugi said without knowing what kind of impact it would have on Joey - I mean I'm sure Joey was staring at someone but probably not the same person that Yugi thinks he was staring at.  
  
"I was not staring at anyone!!" Joey yelled loudly. Yeah, he was in denial.  
  
"Awwww, can't the poor mutt get a date?" Seto Kaiba of all people - this was going to get interesting.  
  
"There are billions of chicks who would like to go out with me, Kaiba. That's more than you could say!"  
  
"Oh really, you wouldn't like to make a bet on that, would you?" He said sneakily.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Nice comeback  
  
"I bet you couldn't get a date to the dance if you tried."  
  
"I could too! It's you who'd have the problem!"  
  
"Then the bets on. We've got 2 weeks to get a date for the dance." And with that Kaiba stalked off.  
  
This was going to be interesting. But what would happen though if they both got dates. with each other? 


	4. Blackmail and a locked door

From the moment that thought came into my head I knew I was on to something. The only question was how. But I knew I had to talk to Seto.  
  
"Hey." I caught up to Seto after school. He gave me a look that said what the hell do you want but I kept walking with him anyway.  
  
He ignored me and kept walking.  
  
"Would you consider tutoring Joey in math?" Yeah, I decided to be straightforward.  
  
"Like the idiot could ever learn something." Hadn't he ever heard the line if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.  
  
"Seriously, he just bombed the last test and could use some help."  
  
"And I would want to tutor him because." Because you secretly love him, but I don't think that's the answer you're looking for so here goes nothing.  
  
"Because," I said slowly and dramatically. "I could, secretly help Joey get a date for the Dance." I waited for a reaction. I was wasting my time.  
  
"And I could turn all the other girls against you." I said quietly, even though I didn't have any power of that sort. But I guess all my drama classes paid off because Kaiba stopped walking and was silent for a moment.  
  
"When?" Ah, the sweet sound of victory.  
  
"Tomorrow after school - be there." I gave him the address to my house and walked off. Now came the easy part.  
  
I caught up with Joey at the park. Everybody else was there so I was going to have to find a way to say this without spilling his secret.  
  
And lucky me, Joey was complaining about his math test -what, did you think I was lying when he bombed his math test? I sat down in the grass amongst them.  
  
"I could tutor you in math if you'd like." I said innocently, yeah I'm not planning anything.  
  
"Tutoring, me? I only failed because the stupid teacher hates me!" Though he is my best friend, I still think he's a bloody show-off. I guess it takes one to know one.  
  
"Yeah, of course, but it's easier to help you than the teacher."  
  
He sighed and knew he was trapped. "Okay." I told you it'll be easy didn't I?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~~~~~-~-~  
  
It was the last class of the day and I was nervous. Yes, I Camryn was nervous. I mean for all I know I could have a section in obituary tomorrow. But I shake all the nervousness off.  
  
Joey arrived first.  
  
"Okay Camryn, spill. You didn't get me to come just to study and I know it." See he isn't as stupid as Kaiba said he was. Luckily for me that was when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Joey," I said as I led Kaiba inside. "This is your tutor." Kaiba still hadn't said anything - probably still getting over the fact that he actually agreed to this.  
  
I left the room and shut the door. I stood outside the door for a moment then slowly I turned the lock. 


	5. Behind the locked door

Warning: contains um, inappropriate language - well kinda, it depends how you define inappropriate, oh whatever you've been warned.  
  
~~~~Joey's point of view ~~~~~~  
  
I should've known Camryn was going to trick me. Now I'm stuck with good ole Kaiba.  
  
"Come on mutt; let's see what you can do in Algebra." He's actually going to tutor me? Camryn's going to have to teach me how to get him to do things.  
  
We were sitting down on the floor, leaning against the couch. I had the math book was starting the problems that were from homework.  
  
"How are you supposed to be able to solve these - there's not even an equal sign!"  
  
"You stupid mutt, you're not supposed to solve them, your supposed to simplify them you idiot."  
  
"Shut-up Seto," Oh, shit I called him Seto. That's going to be hard to explain. "And stop calling me a mutt, you freaking asshole."  
  
"What did you call me?" He grabbed me in a headlock. I was pushed up right against his chest. I looked up into his eyes, his brown eyes - I could feel him staring into mine. Neither one of us moved. Move away my head was telling me, get the hell away but my heart was telling me something else. I wanted to kiss him, but how would he react? This was just a mistake wasn't it? I leaned closer and he didn't move.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. We both sprang apart; I could feel my face turning red and I could see Kaiba's was too no matter how much he tried to hide it.  
  
I went back to the math problems. Was Camryn right, did Seto Kaiba like me?  
  
~~~~~~Camryn's point of view~~~~~  
  
They've been in there for almost an hour and no sound of them killing each other. The suspense is killing me. I unlock the door and take a peek inside. They're sitting next to each other innocently working on math. God, is he aggravating. He studies when he doesn't have to yet never when he does.  
  
Seto stands up. I think they're finished for today. They start walking to the door talking. I lean in further but they talk to damn soft - I can't hear a thing. I jump away from the door as the edge nearer. I hide behind the corner and listen.  
  
"See you tomorrow, you damn mutt." I hear the door slam.  
  
I jump out of my hiding spot and bombard Joey with questions. "Did anything happen?"  
  
Joey walks to the kitchen. I follow.  
  
"Say something already."  
  
"Something." Fine then, be that way.  
  
He sits down after eating a few chocolate chip cookies he found in the fridge.  
  
"Tomorrow we're studying at his place." He says as if it's no big deal but I can tell that secretly is pleased.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh," I say. "You sure nothing happened? I mean it's a big step for The Seto Kaiba to invite someone to his house." I smile mischievously.  
  
Joey throws a chocolate chip cookie at my head. 


	6. To Seto's house we go

~~~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope I don't mess anything up. I hope Seto likes me. Wait, what am I thinking!?! I'm just going over there to study, that's all. I was walking over to Seto's house, I mean Kaiba's house.  
  
"Hey, Mutt." Kaiba came over to me. "You'd get to my house quicker if you had a ride." He jerked his head over to his limo. Was he offering me a ride? I was about to say no thanks when I looked at him. He was looking at me and - I shivered. I wanted to put my hands around his neck and kiss him for eternity, but I controlled myself.  
  
I must have looked kind of weird because he was looking at me worriedly which made him look even cuter. I jumped into the limo because I knew I wasn't going to be able to control myself for much longer.  
  
I looked out the window trying to avoid Kaiba's gaze when I realized something. Kaiba actually did something nice for me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Math makes no sense!" I've been working the same problem for the last 10 minutes but I kept getting the answer wrong.  
  
"It's simple." Seto sighed. He leaned over and started working out the problem. "See it's like this." He went on to explain the problem. I was trying to listen but was having immense difficulty. Seto's left arm was casually draped over my shoulder; his head was only a few inches away from mine. His beautiful brown hair hanging over his eyes - It was lucky I could breathe.  
  
"Now you try." I stared at the problem from a few seconds having no idea what to do.  
  
"You stupid mutt, I just showed you!" Kaiba exploded. Now he sounded normal.  
  
"I just need some fresh air." I mumbled and I walked outside.  
  
"I am such an idiot! Of all people, I like him! Why do I have to be the one who loves Seto Kaiba? Why me?"  
  
I hear a noise and spin around. I see Mokuba behind me his eyes huge, he then runs off. Oh shit!  
  
I race after him, if he tells Seto. I see Mokuba talking to Seto down the hall. I grab my stuff and get the hell out of there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seto's point of view~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took me a few seconds to understand what Mokuba was saying. Joey liked me? He liked me!  
  
"I think you should stay away from him." Mokuba said; he had this weird look on his face.  
  
Could Joey really like me. the same Joey who had the sexy blond hair - wait what was I thinking?! I do not like him, and I never will. Never, absolutely never, no matter how cute he looks when he gets mad. I sighed and decided to go get dinner ready.  
  
Half an hour later. "Mokuba," I called. "Dinner."  
  
Mokuba appeared quieter than usual. I could tell something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Moki?" I ran my hand through his hair. "You can tell your big bro." He pushed my hand away. I swallowed. "What is it Mokuba?"  
  
"Seto, are you gay?" I stiffened.  
  
"What did someone say something?" Damn it, damn it, damn it.  
  
"What does it matter, just answer the question!" He practically screamed.  
  
"Yes." I whisper.  
  
"What?" He whispers back, I don't think he liked the answer. He looks horrified. He looks down at his plate. I can feel my face turning red.  
  
"I'm eating in my room." And with that he picks up his plate and marches off.  
  
Thanks to Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Supreme-Dark-Sorceress, Kay and Fantasychick, Sour Schuyler and of Course Reiji for reviewing!!! Special thanks for Reiji for helping me with this chapter. 


	7. A clumsy puppy

~~~~~~~Seto's point of view~~~~~~~  
  
It was getting late, so I opened the door of Mokuba's room. He was playing on his playstation. I walked in and sat down next to Mokuba.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No," He sighed. "It's just that I knew you like Joey and now that Joey likes you.well I thought you'd be sooo busy with him. That you wouldn't have any time for me."  
  
"I'll always have time for you," then I fully realized what he said. "I do NOT like the mutt!" I yelled. "Why does everybody think that?"  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Because you do!" He shook his head. "It's so obvious."  
  
I got up and left the room. As I shut the door I thought, could I really like Joey?  
  
~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~  
  
Maybe I should call Camryn, tell her what happened...No that would be stupid. She'd just say I should've made a move. I can't call Yugi or Tristan - what would they say, me like the person I supposedly hate? I sighed, as long as he doesn't say anything I'll be okay.  
  
----At school next day----  
  
"Where is my freakin math book?" I was looking for my math book in my locker. Then I realized something.  
  
"Aww, shit."  
  
"What's wrong?" Camryn came up to me.  
  
"I left my stupid math book at Kaiba's," I mumbled. Camryn's eyebrows go up - way up.  
  
"Any particular reason you forgot it?" She was smiling like a bloody idiot.  
  
"No." Camryn looked sincerely disapointed. To her this is all a soap opera. Need I remind you this is my LIFE!  
  
"Well at least you have an excuse to go over there." Yeah, the mere idea makes me want to skip. The sad thing is that I was only half lying.  
  
God - what kind of idiot am I to like Kaiba, I think as I start walking to class.  
  
I turn the corner. Wham. I slam right into Seto Kaiba. Is this my unlucky day or what. Or lucky from Camryn's point of view. I fall right on top of him and for a second - only a second - my head falls letting my lips slide into his...  
  
"Get off me you mangy mutt!" I spin back to reality. I did not just kiss Seto Kaiba, it wasn't a kiss! 'If it wasn't a kiss what was it' a voice from inside my head asks. I must be going crazy!  
  
"You're such a clumsy puppy, aren't you?" Seto mumbles as he picks up his stuff.  
  
I sprint all the way to class. A first. 


	8. Back to Seto's

~~~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Yugi," I ran up to Yugi after school.  
  
"Oh, hey Joey,"  
  
"Um, could do me favor..." I could feel my face turning red even though I hadn't said anything yet.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?"  
  
"Uhhh, I left my math book at Seto's yesterday when we were studying," Opps I said Seto. God, only a clueless idiot wouldn't realize something was up. Please let Yugi be clueless!  
  
"You want me to get it for you?" Phychic friends are very useful.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
When I walked off, I swear that I could feel Yugi staring after me oddly. Instead of going home I started walking to the park - I needed to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Seto's point of view~~~~~~~~  
  
I was in my room working when the doorbell rang. Maybe it's Joey, I couild feel a smile creeping onto my face - wait did I just call the mutt by his name?! I opened the door. It was Yugi.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Umm, Joey wanted me to get his math book. He left it over here..." Hmm, so Joey was to afraid to come and get it himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't work through messager boys. If Joey wants his book back he can come get it himself." I smirked and shut the door.  
  
"Mokuba," I called. "I'm going out."  
  
As I started walking torwards the park I thought about Joey, he looked like a complete idiot running to class. Kind of funny really. Then I noticed a certain blonde standing under a tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~Joey's Point of view~~~~~~~  
  
I was such an idiot. I'm never going to be able to look Seto in the eye again. And I really need to stop calling him Seto!!!  
  
A shadow cast over the ground. I looked up - Seto.  
  
"Hey mutt." he said.  
  
I looked at my feet. "Did Yugi stop by and get my math book?"  
  
"My face is up here," He lifted my head up so I was facing him. His Brown eyes were so intence they were burning into me. I turned bright red.  
  
"And yeah he stopped by, but I told him you could come get it yourself - that is unless you're too scared." He looked at me waiting for a comeback. I was about to answer when it hit me, was Kaiba teasing me?  
  
He turned around and hadn't walked 3 feet when he looked over his shoulder. "Coming?"  
  
He smiled playfully at me and my heart litrally melted, what else could I do but follow?  
  
At Seto's he lead me to the room where we studied the other day. Right on the little table next to the couch was my math book. I reached to pick it up. But Seto got it before I could.  
  
"Not yet. I want to see how well my tutoring skills are..." He took a step closer to me.  
  
"Like a pop quiz?" I asked. I could feel his hands around my waist, I moved closer to him. My arms had a mind of their own and they went around his neck.  
  
"Kind of," He whispered. There was only a few inches space between our faces. He leaned in to fill the gap...  
  
"Big brother, Seto!! I'm home!!" Mokuba yelled and burst through the door. We jumped apart. Our faces were so red it's lucky we didn't spontaniously combust.  
  
"Uhhh, I didn't know you had company..." That was enough for me. I grabbed my math book and ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~Seto's point of view~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait, Joey!" Aww, shit.  
  
"Sorry about that..." Mokuba looked just as embarrasssed as we were.  
  
"It's okay," I sighed.  
  
"So are you taking him to the dance?" Mokuba asked.  
  
The dance, and the bet - I forgot all about them. But I know one thing, I hope Joey loses that bet. Don't think I'm going to be to friendly to any girl he brings. 


	9. Dentention

~~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~~  
  
I was digging though my locker getting my books for class. Thankfully this time I had my math book. When I closed my locker I noticed someone leaning against the locker next to mine.  
  
"Hey, Joey." Seto was smiling.  
  
"Hey, Seto." I could barly get the words out of my mouth, it took all of my contol to keep myself from blushing.  
  
That's when he bent over to kiss me. Yes, kiss me right here in the school hallways.  
  
"Not here Seto," I whispered and lightly pushed him away.  
  
"There's no one here," And he was right. I looked around the hallway but there was no one - I was alone with Seto. He leaned in again to kiss me.  
  
"I said not here," I said again though a little more firmly. Anyone could just come out of class and see us. Not exactly how I wanted to start the day. But he wouldn't listen. He tried again.  
  
"Watch it Kaiba!" I growled and pushed him away. I must have pushed him a little harder than i suspected because he fell to the floor.  
  
"Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler - Dentention!" I turned around and the teacher yelled angrily at me.  
  
"Get to class!" As I started walking to class I heard Seto mutter something.  
  
"What, are you afraid or something?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You know he's right?" I had just finished telling Camryn about what happened. "About being afraid."  
  
"I, Joey Wheeler am not afraid of anything." Me, afraid. What a joke.  
  
"Stop being such an conceited asshole for once and listen." I raised my eyebrows, it was not everyday Camryn used language like that - well at least not with her friends.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being afraid, you know."  
  
"I like him, he likes me - it's as simple as that." A few people looked at me oddly. I lowered my voice. "There's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
She sighed. "Sometimes I don't think you have any brains in that thick head of yours,"  
  
I was about to object when she continued. "But you know, Yugi, Trisitan, Tea and I we're not going to care that you're going out witrh Seto. The people who do, well who gives a F*ckin damn about them!" Some people gave us a few glances which told us to get out of there.  
  
As we left the libray I told Camryn. "You're starting to sound a lot like Tea." She punched me but I ducked.  
  
"Oh, go find Seto and make-out with him."  
  
"As busy as I am, that almost sounded tempting." We both turned around only to see Seto. I blushed a deep red, though Camryn - the one who made the comment - Just smiled at him playfully and got the hell out of there. Leaving me alone with Seto, again. Damn, that happens a lot.  
  
"So," He said coming closer to me. The bell rang just then.  
  
"See you at dentention." He called after me sneakily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, we're going to the arcade." Yugi tells me. "Want to come."  
  
"Can't, sorry. Dentention."  
  
"Again?" Tristan asks. "What ya do now?"  
  
"Oh, just being late for class. Ya know." I mumbled. Somehow I forgot to metion the important detail that I was late because Seto was trying to seduce me.  
  
"Aw, bummer." The funny thing is I was actually looking forward to dentention.  
  
I opened to door to the classroom. Seto was already sitting down. He motioned for me to sit down in the seat next to him.  
  
A teacher opened the door and sat down in his desk wordlessly.  
  
It had only been 15 minutes when I started being bored. I kept sneaking glances at Seto which I think he realized because he just smirked at me.  
  
Then suddenly I heard snores coming from the teacher.  
  
"Was wondering when you'd realize," Seto said. "He'd been asleep for the past 10 minutes, but I guess you were to busy checking me out to notice."  
  
I blushed. Too true, too true.  
  
"So, is here a better place?" I assumed he was refering to this moring. I felt my mouth go dry.  
  
"Oh, so you're still mad about that." I looked down. "Damn you!" he turned away.  
  
"Yesterday you were all so willing but now..." Was Seto upset? "Of all people I get to like a scardy puppy."  
  
"I am not afr-" But then I realized he was right. Why wouldn't I kiss him? I was afraid, afraid of rejection. Afraid my friends wouldn't accept me. Afraid that this would be a one time only thing. God - I hate feeling this weak. So I decided to loosen up - and then I did something Camryn would approve of.  
  
I jumped him. I pushed him up against the wall acting as if I was going to punch him. But then I leaned in and pushed my lips against his. I kissed him long and hard, when I let go he slid down to the floor still recovering from the shock.  
  
"You though that was something?" Seto said a few seconds later. I didn't have any time to answer when suddenly I was down on the floor with Seto's body on top of me. He put his head down and let his lips slide into mine and we kissed like there was no tomorrow. I slipped my hands under his his shirt and put them around his waist.  
  
Bang. A chair fell over and we both jumped up.  
  
I guess the teacher must have woken up to because I next heard. "Boys, uhh. You may go now." I looked at the clock, it was way past the end of dentention. Well, we were kind of busy.  
  
We walked into the hallway.  
  
"So," I said. I never was a good conversationalist.  
  
He pulled me in close and kissed me again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yami, he was staring like an idiot. I broke up the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong pup?" Seto asked when suddenly Camryn came out of nowhere and dragged Yami off. Good old Cami.  
  
"Nuthin," I slipped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. I'd deal with Yami later. 


	10. what?

~~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Yami knows..." I said.  
  
"Yeah," Camryn replyed.  
  
"Have any forgetfullness potions handy?" I asked half-heartedly.  
  
"It's better that he knows."  
  
"Yeah, right." I said sarcasticly.  
  
"What, were you never going to tell them?" She has a point there.  
  
"I guess I never though that far."  
  
"Look, he said he'd keep quiet until you decide to tell them."  
  
"Which is like never." I mumbled.  
  
"Why not? There's nothing wrong with your boyfriend being Seto Kaiba. In fact I think it's kinda cute," Camryn smiled evily at me. "Joey and seto sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"  
  
I cut her off. "You are so imature." She laughed.  
  
"Like you aren't! Anyway it's the truth. You were doing a lot of that yesterday."  
  
I blushed lightly. "Shut-up Camryn!" I said playfully.  
  
"So when are you going to tell them?"  
  
I paused. Tell them? "Oh come on Joey, you've made out with Seto kabia! Don't tell me your afraid just to tell your friends you're going out with him!" Camryn said.  
  
"Because you know, Yami or I could also let it slip by, just casually say something." Black-mail, I should've know she would of stooped to such a level.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll tell them." Eventually.  
  
After school we were going over to Yugi's. I was walking with Trisitan, Yugi and Yami.  
  
"So have you gotton your date for the dance yet?" Tristian asked.  
  
I shrugged. I don't think Seto will care that I don't have a date. I think he'll be happy if I lose the bet, very happy actually.  
  
"Hello, are you in there?" They laughed.  
  
"Na, I don't have a date yet...." Though I was thinking of asking Seto but I'm sure that's not what you want to hear.  
  
"You know that Kaiba will never let you live this down if you don't find a date soon," Tristian said.  
  
"Yeah, and you only have a few days." Yugi added. "But you could, you know. Ask Camryn."  
  
"Camryn?!" What was he on about?  
  
"Yeah, you two... well I'm sure she'll say yes." Trisitan said. "You can ask her when we get to Yugi's."  
  
What the hell were they talking about? Yami had this weird look on his face, like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He probably wanted to say something about Kaiba and me.  
  
"I do not like Camryn!"  
  
Tristian laughed. "Whatever you say."  
  
This would of been a perfect time to tell them who I really liked. I wanted to, too. But what was I supposed to say. Oh, guess what guys I don't like Camryn, my best friend. I like Seto Kaiba, the guy who's teased me endlessly and is supposed to be my worst enemy. If I said that they'd think I was on drugs.  
  
Maybe it's not a bad idea if I let Yami or Camryn tell them - and Camryn made that sound like a threat.  
  
When we got to Yugi's Tea and Camryn were already there. Yugi and Tristian looked at me, waiting for me to ask Camryn.  
  
"Uhh, Camryn?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Camryn's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked up. "Yeah?" I asked.  
  
He paused then said really quickly. "Would you go to the dance with me?"  
  
It took me a second to realize what he said. Then I wouldered why he said it. He was supposed to go to the dance with Kaiba not me. I guess I could tell them about Kaiba but Joey was right, it was hard. I mean what was I supposed to say? But, Joey I though you wanted to go to the dance with Kaiba. They would think I was crazy or really really weird.  
  
Then I realized that everyone was looking at me. "Yeah, sure."  
  
It was later when I went into the kitchen to get a drink, I heard Tea and Yugi talking.  
  
"It's good we fianlly got them together," said Yugi. "Or at least got them go to the dance."  
  
"Yeah. They're driving me mad. It was so obvious they like each other."  
  
"Except to each other that is." They laughed. That was weird. I am trying to set Joey and Kaiba up while they're trying to get me and Joey together. This was going to be complicated. But, god, they're going to be so surprized when they realize Joey actually likes Kaiba. 


	11. The Dance

~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~  
  
It was the night of the dance, and I was going with Camryn. God, how did I get in this mess? I was supposed to be going with Seto but no I had to be stupid enough not to tell them that I wanted, want to go with Seto. I sighed.  
  
I met up with Camryn at the dance.  
  
"You know you're going to to have to talk to Seto..." she said. "Because you're supposed to be going with him not me."  
  
"I'm not that bad." I said jokingly.  
  
"Joey," she sighed. "I'm being serious."  
  
"But it's not my fault, it's -" I never got to finish what I was saying.  
  
"Mutt," Seto interupted. He looked upset, he was glaring at Camryn.  
  
He was about to say something when Tristian, Yugi, and Duke appeared.  
  
"Awww, poor Kaiba couldn't get a date." Tristian laughed.  
  
"Yet Joey did." Added Yugi.  
  
"Looks like Joey won the bet," Duke said. "So what are you going to make him do, Joey? Wear a dog suit perhaps?"  
  
I swore. They looked at me oddly. Seto looked hopefull for a second but then went back to glaring.  
  
"Actually Tristian, I did have a date." Seto said. He turned and started walking off.  
  
"Who?" I whispered.  
  
"You." He said quietly. "But I guess I was wrong." And with that he stalked off.  
  
Yugi, Tristian, and Duke were staring at me, waiting for an explanation. Camryn was just shaking her head as if to say I told you so.  
  
Me, I just ran after Seto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Camryn's point of view~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Am I seeing things?" Duke said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Well, whatever you're seeing I'm seeing too." Tristian replyed.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Joey liking Kaiba." I snapped at them. "If it weren't for you everything would of gone perfectly but you have to get him to ask me to the dance."  
  
"Wait," Yugi said. "You knew?"  
  
"Wait, what?" Tristian paused then fully realized what I said. "Joey likes kaiba?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait Seto," He was outside leaning against the wall.  
  
"What do you want?" he said coldly.  
  
"I didn't mean for that to happen, they practically forced me to ask Camryn."  
  
"That's just like you, to blame someone else. It's never your fault is it?"  
  
"Yes, no. Wait, that's not when I meant I ..." What did I mean?  
  
"Spit it out already."  
  
"I'm sorry, kay?" He was silent for a moment.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell them?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Why not? Were you to scared?" He smirked at me.  
  
I looked down. "Yeah." I mumbled.  
  
"Hmm? Your going to have to speak louder."  
  
"Yes, okay I was. I was scared to tell my friends I'm gay, to tell them that...that I, uhh like you." I exploded.  
  
"Well, you know what?" he didn't wait for an answer. "I'm tired of you being so freakin scared all the time!" And with that he started to walk off.  
  
"I said I was sorry," I whispered faintly.  
  
He stopped for a second. "Yeah, but your friends don't like me and you just can bare to upset your friends can you?" He continued walking.  
  
I sat down against the wall, wondering how the hell I got into this mess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Camryn's point of view~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day I was walking to school with Joey. He hadn't said a word.  
  
"Joey, it's not your fault you know." I said. "Just go talk to him."  
  
"But it was my fault. It's like you said, I was to scared to tell them and because of that..." he went silent. I knew I had to do something. My job wasn't over yet. I sighed and went to go find Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
He turned around. "What?" He glared at me.  
  
"Why did you do that to Joey? He said he was sorry." I confronted him.  
  
He paused for a second. "If he's to scared to tell his friends that he likes me..." he shook his head.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you've never been scared before?"  
  
He didn't even bother to answer and started walking to class.  
  
"Did you ever tell your brother about you and Joey?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Weren't you scared that he wouldn't accept you?"  
  
There was silence. I took that as a yes.  
  
"You should go talk to him. If you don't you'll just be hurting yourself because," I said "I know you love him." 


	12. Circus act

~~~~~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was study hall and I was roaming around the school grounds. I had been avoiding Yugi and the rest of the gang all day. And Seto.  
  
"Hey, Joey." I turned. Seto was sitting under a tree working on his lap top - like usual. He motioned for me to come over, my heart jumped. Maybe...  
  
I walked over to him. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Sit." He pulled his math book. "You know, I never did finish tutoring you." He smiled. Yes, the Seto Kaiba smiled and I let myself smile back.  
  
I sat down and he started explaining Permutations or something or other but I wasn't really paying attention. His arm was drapped over my shoulder, his head so close to mine. That really seems to happen a lot...  
  
"Do you get that?" He asked as he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Uhh, yeah..." I crossed my fingers.  
  
"Care to show me?" He absentmindedly started playing with my hair.  
  
Busted. I must of have gotton a weird look on my face because he laughed. His arm slipped down from my shoulder to around my waist.  
  
He held me close and whispered, "Always the same aren't you mutt?"  
  
I grabbed his arms and pushed him to the ground. As he tried to get up I jumped him, pushing him down, my face only inches from his. Seto looked as shocked as hell. I ran my hand through his hair.  
  
"Not always," I whispered so quietly I doubt he heard me. "Not always."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Camryn's point of view~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was in the libary with Tristian, Duke and Yugi. We weren't talking much, I think they were feeling guilty about messing things up with Joey and Kaiba. I think they kind of lost hope that they would ever get back together.  
  
I was about to scream from the lack of noise when suddenlyYami and Tea came up to us.  
  
"You guys will not believe this." The moitioned for us to follow them and we did confused.  
  
And they was right for what I next saw I didn't quite believe.  
  
~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I leaned in and stared into his eyes for a second then I let my lips fall into his. It was the first time I had kissed him in like...two days - well it had felt like a long time. When I came up for air I stared at him again, he still had the shocked look on his face.  
  
"You know you look cute when your shocked." I said not even letting him repy for I went to kiss him again.  
  
We were then innterupted by a loud wolf whistle. I rolled off of him and looked up to see Camryn, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristian, and Duke all watching us, grinning like idiots. What were we a circus act? Tristian and Duke were acting as if they have never seen two guys kiss before...come to think of it they probably haven't.  
  
Seto was as red as a tomato - a first. Okay, okay so I was red too but even so I moved closer to him - it was time for the next act. I slipped my hand around his waist, pulled him closer and kissed him. And when he started to kiss me back, well I swear that I heard Camryn tell us to go get a room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Camryn's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was funny seeing those two make-out and in public too, a big step for Joey. But I don't know, I really have this weird feeling and I don't think I want to know what it is.  
  
I was at my locker getting some of my books for my next class when Yami came up to me.  
  
"They're good together aren't they?" He sounded amused.  
  
"Yeah..." My voice trailed off.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Your really quiet."  
  
"So," I said. "Is that illegal?" I grabbed my bag and started walking back to the libary.  
  
"You liked Joey didn't you?" he said quietly. I stopped walking.  
  
I turned around and looked at him like he was crazy. I couldn't of liked Joey, that wasn't possible. It wasn't. I looked back at Joey and Kaiba still making out and I got that feeling again.  
  
And even though I didn't want to I knew what the feeling was - Jealousy. 


	13. Camryn's crush

~~~~~~~~~~Camryn's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stared wordlessly at Joey and seto.  
  
"I've go to get to class." I muttered and rushed off before he could reply.  
  
It was English class, the boringest class ever so I tuned out. How could I possibly like Joey? I was the one who set him up, what kind of idiot would set up the guy they like with someone else? Why didn't I realize it before? Those questions ran through my mind over and over again.  
  
"Hey Camryn." It was lunch time and Joey had just sat down to eat lunch with me. The others weren't here yet - I wished they'd damn hurry up. I didn't trust myself alone with Joey. I felt myself blush when all he did was say hey.  
  
"Hey," I said though my voice was noticibly softer. Damn it, why did Yami have to go and tell me I liked Joey. I would of lived without knowing.  
  
What was even worse was that I couldn't think of anything to say. That's never happened to me in my life! Really! Though I don't think he noiticed because he was to busy eating. I never really noiticed but he ate like a pig. A very cute pig...Wait did I just think that! No I did not, I did not, did not!  
  
"What?" Joey stared at me. I looked confused. "What are you staring at?"  
  
Oh damn it. Please tell me I wasn't staring. I need to find a black hole to jump in - no such luck. Luckily for me Yami, Yugi and Tea came over right then so I didn't have to answer. They talked for a while - though I ignored them I was to busy making sure I didn't stare a Joey. Which was hard mind you.  
  
It was near the end of lunch. "Hey I got to go get something from my locker." Yami said. "Want to come with me Camryn?"  
  
"Yeah," I got up, happy to leave.  
  
He didn't say anything. I just followed him into the class room where he left his bag.  
  
"You really like Joey don't you?" he asked once inside.  
  
I sat down on one of the desks. "Yeah," Unfortunate isn't it? "That obvious?"  
  
"Well the staring was a dead give-away." I groaned.  
  
"It's so anoyying!" I said. "Everytime I see him I blush, I talk softer, I can't think of anything to say and I can't help but stare!" I exploded.  
  
He came and sat next to me. "And what am I supposed to do? It's not as if I could do anything about it anyways!"  
  
He was about to say something when the door opened, a teacher standing at the door. And somehow his arms had ended up around me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We ended up in the principles office.  
  
"We were just getting our bags," I pleaded. I didn't need another dentention, I got enough of them with Joey.  
  
"Very well," he said. "But you weren't..." he paused as if unable to finish the sentence. "Making out?" Yami instantly started blushing furiously at this.  
  
I sighed. "No, sir."  
  
We walked back to class, Yami still slightly red. We sneaked in silently so not to get into more trouble about being late.  
  
After school I was getting my books from my locker when Joey and Yugi came up to me.  
  
"So what's with you and Yami both being late?" Joey said grinning mischeviously.  
  
"Nothing, we were just late that's all."  
  
"Oh really?" Yugi said. "I heard you two were getting it on..." And he's the one who always gets away with acting so innocent.  
  
Joey just grinned questioningly. I blushed not because of what they thought but because Joey looked so damn cute when....okay Camryn rid your mid of thoughts.  
  
"So it is true..."  
  
"Is not!" I said and started walking with them to Yugi's house.  
  
Tristan, Tea and, Yami was already there, Yami was playing one of those racing games on Yugi's playstation.  
  
"Bet you couldn't beat me," he said as I sat down to play.  
  
"Your on!" But the sad thing was he was right. I guess they don't call him the king of games for nothing. Well either that or I really suck at playstation games.  
  
"Hey you're cheating!" I said for the hell of it and to hide the fact that I was playing so poorly. I took a pillow of the couch and slamed it into his head. He grins and graps another pillow. I'm done for! A word of advice - run!  
  
"Ahhh, save me from this lunatic!" I run into the kitchen and just by accidently run into Joey causing him to fall on top of me. I swear it was an accident!  
  
He helped me up and I swear he looked so cute I wanted to hug him...well more that that but I don't want to freak him out. Then I saw Kaiba standing in the kitchen - damn him!! Wait what did I say? Since when did I hate kaiba. Chill Camryn, chill!  
  
Though I didn't have much time to chill because suddenly Yami ran in and tackled me. ~~~~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get a room!" Seto mumbled as we left Yami and Cami in the kitchen.  
  
"They did," I grinned remembering how Camryn was blushing after I asked her why she and Yami was late. 


	14. Unoblivious

~~~~~~~~~~~Joey's point of view~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was at Seto's, we were studying - yes actually studying.  
  
"Hey, I don't get number 10."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Is there anything in math you get?" I elbowed him in the stomache so he shut up about that and started explaining it.  
  
"Did ya get that, mutt?" He asked, poof that he really has been spending to much time with me - since when did Seto say 'ya'?  
  
"Yes,"  
  
He looked disapointed. He rapped his arm around me, his fingers tracing the edges of my jeans.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Seto..." I pushed his hand away. "I'm trying to do my homework." Seto put his hands on his hips and pretended to be insulted.  
  
"Since when would you rather do your homework than..." He pulled me close then kissed me lightly. I pulled away and looked at my unfinished homework. I only had 3 problems left, they could wait.  
  
I leaned slowly to kiss him again but instead he kissed me pushing me down so that he was on top of me.  
  
"Now I have you right where I want you!" I laughed, I should of expected this.  
  
I ran my fingers through his hair. "Oh really?" Then I push him backwards. But he must have suspected that because after one kiss he pushed me back.  
  
"Having fun?" He pushed his hair out of his brown eyes, grinned wickedly then kissed the hell outa me. I let him kiss me but when he least suspected it I pushed him again.  
  
I stared at him for a second, twisting his hair around my finger.  
  
He just smiled at me not seeming to care that I had control. "Now I really have you where I want." He whispered.  
  
I looked around and blushed. We had somehow ended up in his bed. I began to get off of him but then he grabbed me and was suddenly on top of me.  
  
He kissed me, and again, and again. When we came up for air, somehow our shirts had ended up coming off. I stared at him, he was hot without a shirt.  
  
He cocked his head. "What is it, mutt?" He punched me lightly on the shoulder.  
  
I sank down on top of him and kissed him.  
  
I heard him snicker suddenly. "What?" I glared at him. I looked down to see that he had undone my pants buckle showing my boxers with the red eyes black dragon on them.  
  
I blushed and went to buckle them back up but he suddenly pulled them off. He grapped my pants and ran off.  
  
"Seto," I whined. I turned around to see Seto hanging my pants out the window.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." I said.  
  
"Hmmm, I dunno I think I quite like you this way." He smirked and with that he dropped them.  
  
I stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"You bastard, Seto." I said though not really meaning it. He doesn't look offended anyhow. He just comes up to me and grabs me around my waist.  
  
"Really? I swear that you enjoyed that..." He pushes me onto the couch, then crawls on top of me. He kissed my neck.  
  
Suddenly we're interupted by a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Seto?" In walks Mokuba - talk about bad timing. There's seto right on top of me and me with nothing on except my boxers.  
  
Seto gets off of me, while I just lay there like a bloody idiot.  
  
Mokuba's eyes go wide. "I'll, uhh I'll come back later."  
  
Seto looks back at me, when there is yet another knock on the door.  
  
It was Mokuba again. "Um, I think these are Joey's." He sets down my pants on the table and hurries out of there. I think we scared the poor kid.  
  
I get my pants back on and sit down to finish my homework. Seto joins me.  
  
Not long after Seto's phone rings. He hands the phone to me. "It's Camryn."  
  
I talk or really listen to Camryn talk on and on.  
  
When I hang up the phone Seto looks at me questioningly. "What was that about?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just that the everyone's hanging out at Yami's."  
  
He raises an eyebrow. "Yami's?" We both laugh.  
  
"Seriously I don't think she's realized." I said, sad isn't it? She doesn't even realize she's been flirting with him either.  
  
He looks at me. "I'm glad you're not that oblivious."  
  
I smirk when he looks down to see his pants buckle undone... 


	15. Reversal

It's been a few weeks since I realized that I liked Joey, and I'm still alive too. True, I haven't been hanging out with him as much but that's mostly due to the fact that Joey's usually with Seto.  
  
It was a Monday morning and I was late and not just a few minutes too. Why was I late? No reason particually but I'm sure staying up till midnight didn't exactly help - hey I need my beauty sleep.  
  
I was running down the halls half-asleep. I turned the corner and skidded to a stop. There, up against the lockers were Joey and Seto making out. They sure didn't care about being late, they were really getting into it.  
  
"Get a room, will you?" I said then started running up the hallways when I realized something.  
  
I wasn't jealous. I hadn't gotton the urge to pull Seto off Joey - not that I would do such a thing...not in this lifetime anyway. But that didn't make any sence. How could I go from liking him then not liking him...so suddenly? Ah well, nothing in my life made much sence.  
  
I walked to class still kind of dazed. It was kind of weird...I conjured a picture of Joey in my mind. Nope, nada. I felt nothing for him other than friendship.  
  
Then I tired a different angle. I tried to picture the person I liked. And it wasn't Joey. It was only Yami.  
  
I opened the door to the classroom-  
  
Wait, what?!!!  
  
I walked ino the classroom and sat down at my desk with the words 'What the hell' running through my head over and over again.  
  
I pictured Yami again just to make sure. I felt a wave of emotion come over me. Get the hell out of there Camryn! The gods must really have something against me, I really hate this love thing. I put my head down on my desk and moaned.  
  
"You okay Camryn?" I looked up into Yami's magenta eyes. Did I just say magenta - since when was magenta a color? And since when did I care about the color of his eyes?  
  
"Camryn?" He said again staring at me worridly.  
  
Usually I would have said something rude or sarcastic by now. I made the mistake of looking into his eye again and just let down the barriers in my mind. And that was a mistake. Camryn think neutral thoughts, neutral, neutral, neutral thoughts. But it was to late - I already lost it.  
  
I had to resist the temptation to hit myself in the head. "I'm fine."  
  
I said though I was definitly not fine, not fine at all. Unless you think falling in love with both of your best friends is exactly normal...Nope not really on my list of normal.  
  
During class I kept sneaking glances of Yami - hey I couldn't help it. I may have liked Joey but what I had for Yami was boardering on obsession.  
  
What made it even worse was that Yami was free. He wasn't crushing on anyone or going out with anyone like Joey. Then I didn't have to worry - I couldn't have done anything anyway. But Yami...well I couldn't just ignore it could I? So I decided to fianlly do something. What that something is...well I'm not exactly sure yet. I'll have to talk to Yugi, yeah that's a good idea.  
  
So after school I walked home with Yugi. He had stayed after school to work in the library and I had anther dentention so I didn't seem like I was going out of my way.  
  
We walked into the game store, and followed Yugi into the kitchen. He wanted to show me his new cards. I wasn't a big fan of the duel monsters but any chance to see Yami - well I'm game.  
  
"So, how's school been?" I asked. Give me a break, what am I supposed to say. Oh help me Yugi - I'm obsesseed with dear Yami and I've been acting like a complete idiot... did I just say dear Yami? Oh, I really need help!  
  
Yugi doesn't look up from his cards. "Good."  
  
He's definitly a man of few words. "Good, that's good." Yugi glances up at me and looks at me like I'm an idiot. It's not my fault, I think my brain quit and my hearts taking over.  
  
"How's your grandfather?" I asked, maybe I just just come out and say it. No way to hard.  
  
Yugi stares at me oddly again. "Fine."  
  
I'm quiet for a moment. This is getting me no where. "How's Yami?" I ask daringly.  
  
"Don't you get to see him at school?" Yugi doesn't even bother looking at me, probably just figures I'm going mad - nothing strange about that.  
  
"I guess but it's not the same. School is work and that really doesn't leave any time for..."I stoped to think for a word. "...play."  
  
Yugi looks up at this and smiles innocently. Wording camryn, wording! I feel myself blush. Yugi's about to say something when Yami walks in.  
  
"Hey yugi...oh, hey Camryn." He walks over to the fridge and gets a drink. I stare at him for a second, he looks so cute right now. I turn back to Yugi to see him grinning like an idiot. I can feel my blush deepen.  
  
"I'm going to go get my cards," Yugi gets up and scurries out of the room with a smirk on his face...he'll pay for that.  
  
Yami comes and sits down. Great just, great.  
  
"How did you do on the English test?" Yami asks then takes a sip of his soda.  
  
"English test? Oh that English test." Could I sound any stupider? That English test, no Camryn the other one.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was kind of hard." Yami says clearly ignoring my stupidity.  
  
"Hard? Yes, it was very hard.. It's a mircle that I didn't fail it." I blurt out.  
  
Yami tilts his head and stares at me. "I could help you with English if you want?"  
  
Before I could even answer he gets up. "I've got to go finish my homework. I'll talk to you later." And with that he leaves.  
  
Yugi walks back into the kitchen. "Failing English are you?" he askes laughign slightly.  
  
"Oh, shut up." I hit him slightly.  
  
"Oh, Yami I'm failing English, please help me!" He tries to mimick me. This time I hit him considerbly harder. "You are such an idiot." I growl. "I'll see you later, kay?" I get up and walk out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yugi's point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched Camryn leave. Yeah it was true. Camryn had it bad for Yami.  
  
I go up to Yami's room. He's sitting on the floor, writting something. And whatever it is it's definitly not his homework.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" I ask him.  
  
"Homework," He says simply. I highly doubt that. I snatch the paper out of his hand.  
  
"Dear Carmyn," I read, and from the look on Yami's now red face that I knew was right. "So you do like Camryn,"  
  
"Yeah so?" Yami growls angerly and grabs the paper back.  
  
"Hey chill, no need to become violent." I watch him smooth out the crumbled paper. "You know she likes you too," Yami looks up suspicously.  
  
"We're just friends. Unfortunitly." He mumbles the last part.  
  
"Yeah," I say sarcastically. "And I'm the queen of England."  
  
Yami looks up at me, he knows it's not often that I'm sarcastic. "Do you really think so?"  
  
I laugh. "Think? I know so." He looks much happier. "So what are you gonig to do?"  
  
Yami pauses for a second, then a huge grin appears on his face. I leave the room - I don't think I even want to know what he's going to do. 


	16. We all love popcorn

I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a Friday and I was going over to Yugi's house along with the rest of the gang to watch movies.  
  
I took my hair out of the pony tail it was in and let my red hair trail down over my shoulders. Then I changed from my school uniform into my jeans. I was about to put on one of my normal baggy t-shirts when I noticed one of Tea's shirts that she must of left here some time ago. I held it up against me - it was considerbly tighter and smaller than what I usually wore but I put it on anyway. There was always at least one way to get a guys attention.  
  
Everybody else was already there when I got to Yugi's. Tea, Tristian, and Yugi were arguing about whcih movie to watch.  
  
"Yami's in the kitchen," Yugi smirked as I walked over.  
  
I smiled flirtatiously back to show that I was not embarassed about the comment. I then walked into the kitchen to find Yami and Seto also arguing about something. Joey was watching intensly the popcorn maker.  
  
"Hey Cami,"  
  
Yami looked at me then turned back to Seto to say something when he looked at me again. I swear he looked me up and down. Seto obviously noticed this for he just smiled evily and dragged Joey away from the popcorn and out of the kitchen.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Hey guys, come on the movie's starting." I heard Tea's voice from the other room.  
  
"Don't forget the popcorn!" Joey yelled. Naturally all Joey can think about is his stomache.  
  
"You are such a pig, Joey..." I heard Tea mutter.  
  
Yami came out of his daze and got the popcorn.  
  
"Shall we?" Yami linked his arm with mine and we walked out.  
  
I was going to sit on the couch next to Joey but then suddenly Yugi came out of nowhere and sat there. I looked around for a place to sit.  
  
"Just sit Cami," Yami pulled me down to sit next to him, forgetting that he was still holding the popcorn.  
  
The popcorn of course, started to fall to the ground and Joey, of course jumps off the couch. He pushes Yami out of the way to catch the popcorn. Though unfortunitly Joey doesn't catch the popcorn, well not exactly. Really the bowl lands on his head.  
  
"Nice catch," Tristian says trying not to laugh.  
  
We all laugh at this. I looked over at Yami and blushed, when he was pushed out of the way he landed practically on top of me.  
  
"Sorry..." Yami turns red as he gets up.  
  
Joey then shakes off all the popcorn on him so that it lands on all of us.  
  
"Joey!" We all yell trying to dodge the flying pieces of popcorn.  
  
Joey just smiles and goes back to sit next to Seto. I turn to Yami, he looked ridiculous.  
  
"Yami, you have popcorn in your hair," I said stiffleing a giggle.  
  
I lean over and try to get all the popcorn out of his hair. He just does what Joey did and shakes his head. He moves the hair out of his eyes and smiles at me.  
  
"Can we now watch the movie?" Yugi whines as he starts the movie.  
  
The movie we're watching was some horror movie. About ghosts or something. It's supposed to be really good but I'm not really paying attention... but can you blame me? I'm sitting right next to Yami, need I go on?  
  
"Can we make more popcorn?" Joey asks only fifteen minutes into the movie. Everybody groans at this.  
  
"Sure Joey," Yami gets up and starts walking torward the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help." I jump up and follow Yami.  
  
"How many people does it take to make popcorn?" I hear Seto mutter as I enter the Kitchen.  
  
Yami's wandering around the kitchen fustrated.  
  
"What ya looking for?" I ask.  
  
"The popcorn packet..."  
  
"You mean the one up there?" I point up the the box of popcorn in one of the top cabnets.  
  
I climb onto the counter and stand up to reach the box.  
  
"Be careful Cami,"  
  
I can't reach the box though. I stand on my tip toes and try to grab the box.  
  
"I got it," I take a step backwards not realizing the counter ended....  
  
Next thing I know I'm on the floor still holding the box.  
  
Yami shakes his head. "I told you to be careful."  
  
"I'm fine," But I spoke to soon. The moment I stand up I fall onto the floor in pain.  
  
Yugi and the others suddenly appear in the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I groan and clutch my ankle.  
  
"Let me see..." Yami says.  
  
I reluctantly let him see my foot. He slowly takes off my sock.  
  
"I did not need to see that," I say turning away from my foot. It's swelling up and turning a reddish and purplish hue. Not a pretty sight.  
  
Yami ignores me and takes the bandages that Yugi found and starts to bandage my foot.  
  
"You should probably go home..." Yami says. I just nodd in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you walk her home Yami?" Yugi asks ever so innocently, if it wasn't for my foot I'd strangle him right now.  
  
Yami pulls me up and helps me limp over to the door.  
  
"See you later guys," I say as I wince in pain as I try to put my shoes on.  
  
Outside I sort of tried to half skip half hop doing a very good job of looking like an idiot.  
  
"Camryn..." Yami just sighs and shakes his head.  
  
He places my arm around my neck and slips his arm around my waist. "Better?"  
  
I merely nod my head, trying to tell myself he was only putting his arm around me to help me walk. It wasn't working.  
  
I don't live far from Yugi so it didn't take long to get to my house which was unfortunite actually. I mean how often do I get to have Yami's arms around me?  
  
"Can you manage now?" Yami asks when we're at the door.  
  
"Yeah," I mutter, regreting he has to leave so soon.  
  
I turn to open the door when I feel his hands at my waist. Suddenly he's right next to me, pushing me against the wall, blushing like mad. He smiles then leans in and kisses me. That's not all though.  
  
I tense up as I feel his hands slip underneath my shirt. But soon my arms are around his neck and I'm kissing him back with full force. His tongue forces its way into my mouth, I feel a shiver crawl up my spine. When we fianlly come up for air he puts my hair behind my ear, leans in close and whispers...  
  
"See you tomarrow," He walks down the steps and back to Yugi's.  
  
Me? I open the door and step inside breathing heavily. I lean up against the door and slide down onto the floor trying to figure out what the hell just happened. 


	17. Trouble

I ran the straightener through my hair for the thousanth time. My hair was perfectly straight but I kept running it through my hair just to make sure. I was meeting Yugi, Tèa, Tristan, Seto, Joey and Yami at the park. I couldn't wait to see everyone... well no I couldn't care less about seeing them but Yami's another story.  
  
Tèa had lent me one of her shirts and I found a pair of my old jeans. They looked new for I had only worn them once. I don't know why I bought them, they were black with glitter all down the sides – must of been some phrase I was going through. I was only wearing them because they weren't baggy like my other jeans, hell they were tight. Like spandex or something, but they looked good.  
  
I sighed accepting the fact that my hair wasn't going to get any straighter – it wasn't scientifically possible. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time then put on my shoes and started walking to the park.  
  
Last night was... well different, kind of sudden really. But god to actually have Yami like me back is like a fairy tale. Like how everyone always lived happily ever after, I never believed that before. But now, hell I was practically jumping up and down just 'cause a guy likes me and trust me thats something.  
  
I arrived at the park to see Tristan, Yugi, Joey and surprisingly Seto kicking a football around. Tèa was sitting under a tree watching them. I go and sit down next to Tèa.  
  
"Where's Yami?" I ask smiling innocently. She stares at me, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Down by the lake, why?" She asks suspicisously.  
  
I ignore her question and walk down to the lake. Sure enough Yami's sitting on the ground right next to the river. I stareed at him for a second then crept up to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Yami," He looked up suddenly surprised to see me.  
  
"Hey," He whispered, stuttering slightly.  
  
"Why aren't you playing football with them?" I look back at them to see Joey tackle Seto and even though Seto did have the football I suspect an alterior motive.  
  
"Don't like football." He mumbles staring across the river.  
  
Something was wrong, I could tell. He was being way too silent and he still hadn't looked at me once. Well, I could fix that...  
  
I leaned over and just for a second my lips made contact with his. When I come up I smiled at him then I went back to kiss him again. But then something I didn't expect happened. He pushed me away. So hard that I skidded a few inches away from him.  
  
Yami looked at me horrified. "Cam I..." But I didn't let him finish. I merely got up and walked back over to where the guys were playing football.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joey asked as I walked past as he was about to pass the ball to Tristan.  
  
The tears that had unnoticably welled up in my eyes began to fall.  
  
"Wait, Camryn!"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the park.  
  
I try to rid my eyes of tears, why did I have to cry? I knew it wouldn't last long but I didn't think... Calm down I kept telling myself – but I couldn't. The tears just kept coming and I couldn't help it. It was weird, I never cried. Not when I broke my arm, not when I get shots, not when someone insults or makes fun of me. I've never cried, but now just because of a guy I'm crying.  
  
And it hurts too, oh it hurts like hell. I don't even know what I did and I was... was rejected.  
  
I open the door of my house and walk into my room. I blink the tears out of my eyes and lay down on the bed. I bury my head into the pillows. Why? Why? Why did that have to happen? Was there any way I could erase the whole moring? I let the tears fall because I know there's nothing I can do, nothing at all.  
  
And you know what's even worse? It wasn't just a simple crush, I... really really liked Yami - hell I think I loved him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ BACK AT THE PARK ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch Camryn walk back to where the guys were playing football. Damn, I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just after yesterday I'm just... embarrassed? But I didn't have much time to think about that because just then Joey suddenly appeared next to me.  
  
"What did you do?" He sat down, out of breath from running all the way down the hill.  
  
"What do you mean?" I answer with a question. I pick up a rock from the ground and skid it over the surface of the water and watch the ripples from.  
  
"To Camryn!" He sighs fustrated as I look back at him confused. He stares at me for a second.  
  
"She ran out of the park... crying."  
  
"C-C-Crying?" I stutter. "But camryn never cries!"  
  
"Exactly," I really messed things up didn't I?  
  
"I should go talk to her, shouldn't I?"  
  
"You'd better." I nodd in agreement and got up.  
  
As I walked out of the park they were all staring at me, also wondering what happened. The answer to that question – I wish I knew, I really do.  
  
When I got to Camryn's house – the only place she'd run to – I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I turned the door knob and I think Camryn forgot to lock the door for the door just opened. I walked inside and headed over to Camryn's room.  
  
I could tell she was in there – I could hear her crying. I never wanted that to happen, I never meant it to happen but I just had to be an idiot didn't I?  
  
"Camryn?" The crying stopped so there was only silence.  
  
"It's me," I resist the urge to hit myself over the head for that was the stupidest thing I could say. I waited for a minute for a response but Camryn didn't do anything to acknowledge my presence.  
  
I opened the door to see Camryn laying on her bed sleeping – or at least pretending to be sleeping. I sat down next to her.  
  
"I..." I paused searching for the right words.  
  
"I didn't mean to push you away. It's just yesterday," I rested my head in my hands.  
  
"I don't know what came over me and today I was embarrased about it."  
  
I look at Carmyn to see if she's going to 'wake up' and say anything but she doesn't.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whisper. I twirl a strand of her red hair around my finger. She doesn't move. I sigh and get up to leave.  
  
"Leaving without me are you?" I turn around to see Camryn smiling at me. 


	18. End

I sighed as I went through all the channels of the TV. Man, was I bored. There was nothing to do and nothing on TV either. I sighed again.  
  
"Stop sulking already!" Suddenly a UFO hits me – or in other words Yugi threw something at me. I look at the object that hit me in the stomache.  
  
"A telephone?" I look at him like he's crazy, which in fact he proabably is. "And I'm not sulking!"  
  
"Are too." Yugi turns on the radio and starts dancing to the music...scary.  
  
"And why would I be sulking?" Yugi stopped dancing – luckily – and rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"Because Camryn ignored you when we were at the park the other day," He went back to dancing and was now singing along. To tell you the truth he was better at singing that he was at dancing – not that that's saying much.  
  
I opened my mouth to object when I realized he was right, kind of. I mean she didn't ignore me but she acted like... like before I kissed her. She was acting like my friend and nothing more.  
  
"Told you so," And yet another UFO hit me. This time it was a list of all our friends telephone's number and stuff. It was opened up to the middle of the book – and Camryn's number happened to be circled.  
  
Yugi laughs as I try to hide my blush.  
  
"You can tell her to come to the park with us." I nodd and begin to dial the number. Yugi's still there watching my every move.  
  
"Eh hem?" I cover the receiver of the phone with my hand and stare at Yugi.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll leave!" He throws his hands in the air and he walks out of the room. Oddly, as he leaves I hear him mutter something:  
  
"But I'll be back..."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Camryn's ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- P.O.V ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Yami had just called to tell me that everyone was going to the park. But you know what was really strange – I could hear Yugi laughing in the background. I sighed and looked around my mess of a room. You probably think I have loads of questions to ask Yami like where we stand and stuff but really I only have one question.  
  
"What am I going to wear?"  
  
I ended up wearing one of my own shirts for a change and my jean shorts. I put my hair in a casual braid and walk over to the park.  
  
Joey, Seto, Yugi, Tristan, and Yami were playing soccer. No correction: Joey, Seto, Tristan, and Yugi were playing soccer. Yami was only trying to play - to put it lightly he was horrible.  
  
Yami tried to pass the ball to Yugi but ended up tripping over his own feet allowing Joey to steal the ball. Ouch.  
  
"Nice," I commented as I helped him up. He glared at me, sencing the sarcasm in my voice but I just laughed.  
  
"As if you could do any better," I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"You happen to be talking to the queen of soccer." I bow. "You should be honoured that I have come to the presence of such a bad soccer player..." He blinks for a second and when he realized what I said:  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad." I look at him questioningly.  
  
"Well.. okay maybe I am. But I'd like to see you do any better."  
  
"As you wish." I take another bow, suceeding in anoyying the hell out of him.  
  
"I'm on Joey's and Seto's team." I yell and begin to run after Tristan who was trying to score.  
  
Two goals later Yami and I are at the center. It's their team's ball, because that last goal was made by none other than – yeah you guessed it – me. Okay so the other goal was made by Yami but it was just a fluke, a goal made by total luck whilst my goal was pure talent. Okay, I'm sure you're tired of hearing me brag about my oh-so many talents...  
  
Yami passes the ball to Yugi and Yugi tries to pass the ball to Tristan but the key word here is tries. I intercept the pass and steal the ball taking it up back to mid-field.  
  
And – lucky me – the goal is unprotected. There's no one in the way to prevent me from making a shot. Except....  
  
Yami?  
  
Yami appears – a power of being a 5000 year old spirit probably – right in front of me so it's lucky we don't collide. He tries to steal the ball from me but I'm not about to let him do that without a fight.  
  
While doing this I make a mental note to tell him that any kicking the other players in soccer is illegal. Ow, I think I going to have a bruise on my leg now. Anyhow...  
  
He's right up close to me now, so close that if I leaned closer I could kiss him. You know, that actually sound likes a good idea. So you know what I do?  
  
Yup, I lean closer and steal a kiss, so quick I'm not even sure it happened. I didn't really have any time to check if it did for right then I stole back the ball and ran ahead trying to hide my abnormally red face. But something stops me.  
  
His hand grips tightly onto my shoulder and pulls me back. He looks at me for a second and with the soccer ball completely forgotton, he pulls me closer than it should be possible and kisses me. I wrap my hands his neck and kiss him back. For once everything is as it should be – normal. Well, almost...  
  
"Get a room!"  
  
We pull away from the kiss to see Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Seto staring at us trying not to laugh. But I just grin back at them even though my face is burning red.  
  
"Like you did, Joey?" Joey blushes and looks all flustered while Yugi and Tristan are looking at him questioningly. Seto of course notices all this. He grabbs Joey around the waist – suceeding in making him turning even more red – and begins to kiss him.  
  
I turn back to Yami and start kissing him again, but I have to stop a moment later to laugh. Tristan and Yugi were looking wildly from me and yami to Seto and Joey. Here they were at the park and 4 of their friends were making out, how lovely.  
  
But you know something? Both Tristan and Yugi are free, you know "un- matched" you could say. I think about that for a second but then push the thought out of my head. I think I've had enough of playing with matches – because you know, if you're not care you burn yourself.  
  
And anyway, I would rather be making out with Yami.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Fin -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- End -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 


End file.
